The Best of us
by LostWiithLizzy
Summary: What if Bella has powers. What if she wasn't that weak. Come follow Bella and see how she discovers her powers for the first time and how she meets Edward. And who's Ethan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight Stephanie Meyer owns it. But Ethan is my character. :)**

* * *

The best of us.

The horrible day was approaching, the day my parents decided that it was a good idea to move half way across the country. "Hey honey. Are you done packing your stuff?" My mother said with that perky voice of hers. I sat the object I was holding in an empty box to my left I turned and looked around at my now empty room all the memories I spend here, I turned to my mother and gave her a small nod. "Come on dear the moving truck is here." She said giving me a pad in the back. I picked up the last box then I gave one last look at my old room. As I headed out to where the moving truck was, I gave a sigh and handed the box to one of the movers and got in the car.

Then my dad got in the car gave a sigh then turned to look at me "Everything will turn out good." He said with a hopeful smile gracing his face. I didn't think it wasn't, I knew this trip would turn out to be good for me but for some reason I had this feeling that I was leaving something behind. I glanced back at the house one last time as the car started to leave the parking spot and that's when I saw him. He was standing by the edge of the woods near the house he was wearing the same cloths as yesterday but a little wrinkled like he been laying on them, he had bangs under his green eyes which seem to be red around the edges he looked like he stayed up crying himself to sleep I couldn't look at him like that I felt miserable for leaving. As I looked away my phoned buzzed with an incoming message.

I glanced back up at the spot where I last seen him the house was becoming smaller as the car moved further and further away, he was gone. I opened my phone and looked at the message all it said was "Will not give up" I gave a sigh I knew he wouldn't. I looked out the window and saw the familiar scenery pass by for the last time I felt one tear drop fall from my eyes I hadn't realized I had started to cry. I wiped the tears away I wouldn't cry, not right now, not in front of my parents. I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me_. I woke up in an unfamiliar place lots of trees surrounded me, the sky was clear you could see the sunset of at the distance, I heard water, a stream must be nearby, lots of colorful flowers grace the surface of the earth as I stood up I could detect soft music playing in the distance I started to walk towards the music without realizing it. I felt like it was calling to me as I walked up to a clearing I saw him standing in the center his back to me. _

_I could see there was a small radio next to him where the music was coming from, I glanced back to him his back was tends like he was expecting some bad news his hair was out of place his cloths were not the same but he wore dark jeans and a white t-shirt but still a little wrinkled like he made an effort to change and get up but decided agents it "You came" I heard him whisper he turned to me his eyes were still red from crying I gave him a small smile and started to walk towards him I stopped in front of him "What is this place" I asked him looking around taking everything in. He grabbed my hand and held it I looked up at him he was looking at me with this intense look "This is our place now. We can come here only in our dreams. We could be closer now" he said it with a gleam in his eyes._

_ I turned away and looked out at the distance "How could this be" I said in a whisper. "Bella there's a lot you don't know right now but the truth will come out in due time" I was so lost at what he was getting at "Ethan what are you talking about? What don't I know?" I was getting irritated, I was being left out. "Come fallow me" he said still holding my hand he led me to an old bench that seemed too had come out of a story book I hadn't seen it when I entered the clearing, he sat down I fallowed him and sat next to him. "Where do I start?" he asked himself. "Why don't you start at the beginning?" I told him. He gave me a small smile and then took a deep breath and said "Well first I don't have that much time left to tell you the whole story but all I'm saying is do you remember the legends we talked about when we were just kids?" he asked with a hopeful voice. I thought back to the time when we were just kids I could slightly remember the stories but I could only get glimpse but I saw them. "Yes" I whispered._

_He knew I remembered but not all of it "Just think about it, and remember this, whatever we told you was not meant to hurt you we were just protecting you" he gave my hand a squeeze and got up while I was trying to understand what he meant. "I'm sorry; I'm out of time I have to go now." I looked up at him and saw that he was guilty for leaving in such a hurry. "Wait how do I go back home?" I asked frantically. I glanced around trying to figure out which way I came in, and then I heard a little chuckled from next to me. I turned to him and he had a small smile on his face then he said "Bella you never left your place, your dreaming just wake up" I looked at him confused. I was asleep? I never left? "How am I talking to you then?" "I can't explain right now, just remember and only then you'll understand" and he started to disappear. I looked around and I couldn't find him anywhere._

_I started to panic "Ethan!" I yelled. I kept looking around trying to spot him but I didn't see him anywhere. Then I heard someone calling me from a distance "Bella" it whispered. "Bella!" I kept looking around trying to find the source of the voice "Bella wake up." And then I did. I gasp I woke up to my dad looking at me from the driver set I looked around and I found that I was still in the car. "Sweetheart are you okay you kept screaming" my mother said sounding worried. I sigh and managed a small smile "Yeah mom I'm fine" I told her. Then my phone started to ring with an incoming message. I looked down at my phone and saw that I have a message from Ethan. "Call me when you remembered" I gasp after I read the message. That means my dream was not just a dream. I looked out the window and saw that we were almost to the new place._

_I didn't know that I had fallen asleep again when my dad woke me up again. That's when i saw the "Welcome to Forks Washington" sing._

* * *

**Author note:Its my first fan fiction and sorry if i have any miss spell words. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer owns it. But Ethan is my character. :)**

* * *

The new house was small two floors I gave a sigh and got of the car the movers where already there getting our things down. I walked to the truck and helped getting one of my boxes down and walking tours the house "Don't you just love the new house honey!" mom said excited. I smiled at her carefree nature "Yeah mom I like it" I told her with less excitement in my voice. "Oh honey don't worry you'll get us to it here." She told me giving me a quick hug and walking off to the kitchen yelling at the movers to not drop her good china. I laughed and walked up the stairs to my new room.

I walked into my room and looked around. At least the movers got my furniture in here already. I set my box next to my bed I walked to the window that was facing the front lawn I glanced down and I saw mom ordering the movers around and dad following her around trying to calm her down I laughed at the site. I glanced around it's seems that everywhere I looked all I saw was green. I sighed and looked at my room I guess it was time to stared unpacking. I started unpacking my books first and set them on my bookshelf. Then I started to unpack my photo frames I took out one of my frames and it was the one of me and Ethan sitting next to each other on one of our campfire nights when we were kids. I smiled at the memory and sat the photo on my desk next to my laptop. "Bells! Can you come down stares please! There's someone I want you to meet" dad yelled from down stairs. "Coming!" I yelled back. I left my room thinking ill just keep unpacking later tonight. There wasn't that much left to unpack anyways.

As I stared to walk down the stairs I heard people laughing and then mom's voice "It's been so long since I've seen you. Look at you, your all grown up." As I rounded the corner to the living room I saw that there was two males here they were facing my parents their backs to me. They still haven't heard me come in so that gave me time to look at them properly. One was tall with silky long black hair, skinny and tan he seems to be around my age or maybe younger. I couldn't see his face since he wasn't facing me. The other one was in a wheel chair he too had long hair but his seemed to have white in it giving me the idea that he was obviously my father's age. He was siting straight in his chair giving me the impression of authority. I couldn't see his face from here since he too was facing my parents. "Ah. Bella you came I want you to meet the Blacks." My dad said giving me away. I glanced at him he gave me a smile he knew I was there the whole time then I glanced back to the black when they heard my name they turned to look at me. I blushed I've been caught. "He's my good friend Billy Black and his son Jacob Black" dad said introducing them. I looked at Billy he gave me a warm smile "Well if it isn't little Bella. Excuse me you're not so little anymore. Look at you, you turned into a lovely young women." He said with a smile on his face. I blushed even redder if that was possible.

My mom smiled and said "Bella you remember Jacob" I turned to look at him and he gave me a small smile and a little wave. "Hi" I smiled at him. Now that he was looking at me I notice that he seems to be younger than me. Then dad started to talk to Billy about this fishing trip they plan on taking this weekend and mom left to make dinner. That left me and Jacob alone I glanced at him and smiled at me. "So do you go to forks high?" I asked him he laughed "They wish I would go there but no I go to Reservation" I laughed at his joke. "Man! I wish I would have someone there so I wouldn't be the center of attention." I told him. "I believe no matter what you do, you'll be the center of attention" he told me. I laughed "I guess that comes from living in a small town you'll always gets notice." I told him honestly.

As the night went on It seemed that I had created a friend even if he didn't go to forks high but I guess I'm not sure since I don't go to school in like two more days. "Well I guess I see you around." I told Jacob as he was leaving. "Yeah but you can come to the reservation sometime" he told me. "Yeah Bella you're always welcomed to our home" Billy told me with a smile. "Thank you Billy" I told him. Then we said our goodbyes promising that ill visit soon. As dad closed the door he met us in the living room "So Bells don't forget to wake up early tomorrow I'm taking you to go pick out your new car." I smiled at him and said "Okay Dad I'll put my alarm now" As I was walking to my room I was trying to figure out what kind of car I was going to pick out I was thinking nothing flashy since it is forks I'm living in and I didn't want to stand out and get more unwanted attention then what about to get by just being the new kid here.

As I was getting ready for bed the dream I had in the car came back to me. I was wondering if it was real or not but then again my phone has proven that it wasn't just a dream. I glanced at my phone and read the message Ethan had send me_ "Call me when you remember" _I looked at the photo that was next to me laptop the one that had me and Ethan on one of our campfire nights. I need to remember but I guess I'll remember tomorrow right now I have to go to sleep if I want to wake up early tomorrow to get my new car. As I was drifting to sleep all that came to my mind was the text Ethan had send me. _That when I found myself back in the clearing "Not again" I whispered. "Yes again. You have to remember Bella" I heard someone say from begin me I gasps and turned around and I saw Ethan. "Omg! Ethan! Do you want to give me a heart attack! Don't do that!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled then he got serious "Bells im here to help you remember okay. You have to know this is important for the both of us. Okay so please take this seriously." I sigh and said "Okay Ethan. How do we start this" _

* * *

**Author note:Its my first fan fiction and sorry if i have any miss spell words. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :) **

**BTW. I'm sorry i took so long to write this Chapter but i had some trouble putting it up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight Stephanie Meyer owns it. But Ethan is my character. :)**

**Guys im so sorry i tock forever to write this chapter but my internet was off for like 2 weeks but i wrote three chapters and i hope you like them. Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

_Ethan smiled at me "Okay first we have to get you to remember the legends in order to do that we have to go back in time to the time when we were just kids, back to the campfire nights" I looked at him confused "How are we going to do that?" I asked him. He smiled at me and whispered "Like this" I looked at him confused but he wasn't looking at me anymore he was looking behind me so I glanced where he was looking at and gasps I couldn't believe what I was looking at, right where I thought I would see more trees, was me and Ethan when we were little back in phoenix on one of our campfire nights. "Hey Ethan! Are you ready it's time for the stories" I heard my younger self say. "How is this possible" I whispered to Ethan while I was looking at our younger self. He tapped me on my shoulder and pointed to his lips wanting me to be quite then he pointed to the tree that was next to us. We walked and hide behind the tree. "We'll I can't tell you now not until you remember" he told me with a guilty look on his face. _

_I was about to ask why not? When I heard Ethan's dad "Okay kids it's time for the stories." I glanced at him, he was tall and lean, light brown hair the same shade as Ethan, deep blue eyes but as Ethan had his mother's deep green eyes and pale skin. I saw that he glanced at my father and he nodded. "We know as time goes on the legends change from generation to generation. But the story I'm about to tell I'm told is true." He said then he glanced at me then back at dad. I hadn't notice back then only because I was so engross in the story. I glanced at Ethan but he seemed like he wasn't look at me he was looking at his father and then I remembered Ethan's dad is not around anymore. I touched his shoulder he turned to look at me and I saw a tear role down his face but he quickly wiped it off I gave him a small smile and turned to look back to the camp site. His father's voice carried over "Now a decade a go there was a young maiden named Eleanor Marie Forester_ –"

_"Bella!" I heard a voice call to me. "Bella" I looked at Ethan and he seemed confused "What's that?" I asked him. He looked around then he looked at me shocked "Bella!? Look." He said pointing at me. I looked down and I was despairing. "Ethan what's going on?" I looked at him panicked. "Bella don't worry your just waking up." I looked around and noticed we were back in the clearing. Ethan looked around and signed "I guess were going to have to finish this tomorrow." Then he started to walk away "Be careful I feel like something bad is lurking around" he turned and smiled a wary smile and then he disappeared. _

I woke up to my mother yelling from the other side of the door. "Bella. Honey wake up your father is waiting for you. Remember your getting your car today." That got me up. I hurried to get dressed I put on a simple t-shirt and jeans I wasn't one of those girls that get overly dressed up. As I ran down stairs and I saw dad putting his coat on that's when he saw me and he smiled "Morning Bells are you ready to get going? We have to get there early if you want a good car." He chuckled. I laughed along with him "Yes dad I'm ready." As we were getting in the car dad turned to me and looked at me with an intents look "Is everything alright?" he asked and I had a feeling he knew about my dreams. I just smiled at him and said "Yes why?" I looked at him confused. "Nothing, never mind. Ready to get going?" I smiled and nodded. We headed to Port Angela's were the dealership since forks didn't have one. I was thinking about the dream. Who was Eleanor Marie Forester? Why does it seem that she's important somehow?

As I was planning on a way to go the library later today when I get my new car my dad's voice called out to me. "Bells where here." I nodded and I was about to get out when my dad grabbed my arm to stop me I turned to look at him confused "And Bells don't worry about money get any car you want okay" I smiled at him "Okay dad" as we got out of the car I saw the car I wanted it was a black car I didn't know the name since I'm not into cars but all I know is I wanted that one. As I was walking towards the car a sells guy came to me "Ahh. I see you have good taste this is an Aston Martin AM310 Vanquish" I looked at him and smiled "I want this one" then I turned to my dad. He was already taking his wallet out. "How much is it son?" the guy just laughed "I don't think you can offered it sir" my dad just stared at him. "I said how much?" they guy looked a little inseminated. "Umm-Huh its $280,000 sir" my dad just handed him the card without a second thought. I glanced at him silently asking him were did he get that much money from. He just shake his head telling me not now as he fallowed the guy inside to take care of the paper work.

As I was inspecting my new car I was thinking so much for not getting flashy car. Then I heard dad walking towards me "Well it's all done. Here's the keys. Now Bella I expect you to keep this car in good shape also I want you to keep up with your grades okay." I looked at him with a big smile on my face and I took the keys from his hands "Thank you Daddy!" I gave him a big hug and got in my new car. As I got in the car I was thinking about how I'm going to go to school in this car and not get any attention. When I passed throw the town I saw a lot of people eyeing my car but I wasn't worried since the window were tinted. When I hit I red light I saw a Volvo come up next to me but I couldn't see who the driver was since his windows were tinted too. I guess I wasn't the only one in this town with a flashy car.

When I light swish to green the Volvo moved forward living me wondering who it was. As I drove home I got a text message I glanced at it since I couldn't answer it yet. I am a cop's daughter after all. I saw that it was Ethan. What could he want? I wondered. My phone kept ringing all the way to my house. Once I got home I looked at my phone 3 miss calls from Ethan 1 from my dad and 10 text messages from Ethan. I decided agents calling my dad since I was already home. I called Ethan instead It rang once and then I heard Ethan pick up "BELLA! Why don't you answer any off my calls?'' I sighed "Well Hello to you too." I heard Ethan take a deep breath "Sorry Bells I just got worried I thought something happened?" I was confused "Why? What happened?" Ethan paused then I heard car honking. "Ethan? Where are you?" I heard him talking to someone then I heard him talk "Hey Bella listen I have to go but remember be careful okay" before I could responded he had already hanged up. I wondered what that was all about.

* * *

**Author note: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight Stephanie Meyer owns it. But Ethan is my character. :)**

* * *

It was Sunday a day before I start my first day of Fork high school. Mom decided to take me shopping for new clothes since I didn't have any winter clothes. I made my way downstairs "Mom! Are you ready to go?" I yelled looking for her. I made my way to the kitchen and I saw my parents kissing "Ewe! Gross not in the kitchen I do eat here" told them breaking them apart making my way to get orange juice from the refrigerator I hide a smile. "I was just saying bye to your dad. Are you ready dear?" I laughed and sat the empty cup in the sink "Yeah I'm ready" I told her grabbing my bag and my jacket from the hanger by the door. "You got your keys?" dad asked me. I smiled and nodded at him taking my keys out of my bag showing him. "Good. Remember drive safely" I nodded again and gave him a hug and walking to my new baby.

"Now Honey please at list try it on." My mom said. As we got to Port Angela's we went straight to the mall. My mother was trying to get me in to cloths I wouldn't dare be caught in. Right now she was holding a Black leather jacket, a tight blue blows and black skinny jeans. I made the mistake at glancing at her face and what I saw was my mother giving me her puppy eyes and I gave in "Alright mom just this once" I told her grabbing the cloths and headed to the dressing room. "Come on Bell. Show me" I heard my mother say from the other side of the door. As I glanced to the mirrow in the dressing room I was surprise I didn't look that bad, the shirt didn't show much of my cleavage and it hug my body in all the right places so as the jeans they felt comfortable. I smiled at my reflection and walked outside to show my mother.

As I walked out of the dressing room I saw two girls glancing at me and whispering to each other from across the room. I looked at them and notice something both of them were breath taking beautiful. I notice one of the girls were short with spiky black hair, she resembles a pixy. While the other girl seemed to come out of model magazine instantly lowering my self-esteem she had beautiful blonde hair she was a bit taller than the other girl but what shocked me was that they both had deep hazel eyes and from here I could tell they were really pale looking. They kept whispering to each other it seemed like they were arguing over something. "Bella? Honey what are you looking at? Come here so I can look at your new outfit." I heard my mother say. I turned to her and showed her my outfit then turned back to where the girls were and I found that they were gone. Weird. Who were they and why did it seemed like they were arguing over me.

By the time we got home my feet were killing me. Mom decided to buy the whole store she had gotten me 20 new outfits enough to last me the whole year that includes new shoes, makeup, and jewelry. At one point when mom decided it was time to a rest. We went to eat and that's when I asked her where did her and my dad get all that money from? And all she told me was "Sorry honey but I can't answer that question yet." Then she didn't gave me the chance to question her when she decided it was time to get shoes. As I made my way to my room I dropped my bags on the floor, throwing myself on the bed deciding I'll put away my cloths later after I rested. Closing my eyes I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6 in the morning I had an hour to get ready. As I got up I noticed that my mom had put away all my cloths in my closet. I decided not to wear my regular t-shirt and jeans and go for the new outfit mom bought me. I tock a shower and got dress in the cloths I try on at the mall I pared it with my convers I wouldn't dare ware the hells mom bought with this outfit I'll probably trip and embarrass myself on my first day. I put on little bit of make up since I'm not one to put on too much and I let my hair down in lose curls. I got my new back pack and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was already there making food. I got a glass of orange juice and toast and sat down on the table. "Where's dad?" I asked mom. Looking outside not seeing the curser. "He got called in early" she turned to look at me. "My why don't you look stunning" I blushed and smiled at her. "All thanks to you. I have to go before I'm late on my first day here" I said while putting my empty cup on the sink. I kissed her goodbye and walked to the door grabbing my bag and keys. "Be careful. And good luck" mom yelled as I walked outside to my car.

I made my way to Forks High School in less time than I would like but at least that gave me time to get my schedule and my locker number. I parked by the front office. As I parked I notice that a few students were glancing at me probably wondering who I was. I got out of my car after taking a deep breath and making my way to the front office ignoring the stares I got. As I got inside I notice that the room was very small and very welcoming I walked to the receptionist that was siting behind the desk. She glanced up and gave me a welcoming smile "Welcome to Forks High!" she said. I smiled back at her. "Thank you. I'm Isabella Sawn I'm new here" I told her. "Of course I know who you are. You're all this towns been talking about." She told me while going throw papers by her desk. "Here you are. This is your schedule and a map of the school and lastly your locker number and combination" she said handing me the papers. "Oh also have your teacher sine this papers and bring it back to me after school okay." She said with a smile on her face.

I smiled at her and nodded making her know I understood as I walked to the door I heard her say "Oh and Miss Sawn, Hope you have a good day at Forks High" I smiled and waved at her as I walked out the door. She seemed nice I thought. As I made my way to my car I saw that more students had gotten here. Now I have to find a parking space. I got in my car that's when I notice people looking at me and whispering to each other. Great the day hasn't even started and I'm already the center of attention. I saw an empty spot next to a silver Volvo, come to think about it I saw this same car before. At list I'm not the only one with a flashy car.

As I got out of the car the bell rang for class. Great so much for being invisible now. I made my way to the school glancing at my schedule and stopping at my locker to drop off my books and making my to my first class witch was English. I knocked on the door and I heard a voice inviting me in. Once I walked in everyone stop talking and turned to look at me. I knew my face was red as a tomato so I ignore them the best I can and I walked to the teacher handing her the list the receptionist gave me for my teacher to sine. "Well Hello Miss Sawn you're late. Have a sit next to Miss Weber." He told me pointing to a girl with glasses smiling a warm welcoming smile. I walked towers her and sat next to here. "Hi I'm Angela Weber" she said giving me a little wave. She seemed kind of shy. I smiled at here "Hi I'm Isabella Sawn but please call me Bella" I told her. We couldn't talk much since the teacher started the lecture. It turns out we were reading Romeo and Juliet. Since I have my own copy at home I looked around and notice people sinking glances my way.

I blushed and turned away then I saw her she was in the back of the room it seemed people were siting further way from her and it seems they were tents and didn't want to be siting by her. I took a chance and looked at her it was the same girl from the mall the pixy one. She gave me a wide smile and waved at me I blushed she caught me looking I waved back and smiled I turned around back to the front. Who was she? Before I had a chance to ask Angela the bell rang signally the end of class. I got up and guttered my stuff. I notice a guy walking my way. Oh great I don't need this now. "Hey you must be Isabella. I'm Mike Newton" I smiled politely "Its Bella" I corrected him. "What class do you have next? I could walk u too your class?" we started walking to the door "Oh well I have..." I glance at my schedule "History next with Mister Jackson room 305" I glanced at him, he looked a little disappointed "Well I have PE and it's on the other side of the school but I could still walk you to class" he smiled. "Oh no tha—" I was I about to answer when my phone started ringing. I looked at it and it was Ethan. I glanced back at Mike "I'm sorry I have take this but thanks for the offer" I told him walking away answering the phone. "Ethan what happened? I'm at school right now" I told him "Bella turn around" he told me. I was confused and did as he told me and I saw him on the other side of the hallway. He made his way towards me "Ethan? What are you doing here?" I asked him confused. "Silly Bella I go here too" he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author note:Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Guys i apologize for taking forever on writing this chapters. **

**I get easily distracted and i like to live thing for the last min. That's a really bad habit of mine which i need to change. I hope you don't stop reading. i was thinking from now on to post every chapter every Sunday so that gives me time to write. What do you guys think? So please hang in there i promise to write more often now. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about my story so far. i would really love to know what you think and if you have any questions please feel free to ask me. And Btw Chapter five will be uploaded soon! so keep a look out for that and Thank You so Much for reading. And please excuse my spelling and grammar in some of this chapters. **

** Thank you For reading! Bye **

**-love LostWiithLizzy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer owns it. But Ethan is my character. :)**

* * *

"What?" I didn't understand how he could be here. "Is that how you're going to treat your best friend? Don't I get a hug?" Truth was I was glad he was here so I gave him a big hug. "I can't believe you're here" I told him honestly. In that moment the bell rang "I'll tell you everything during lunch. What class do you have now" he asked me. "I have History. And you?" I asked him. "I have Spanish, I'll walk you to class" We started to walk to my class and I took the chance to look at him. He seemed different he was wearing dark jeans a white Aeropostale t-shirt with a leather jacket and his shoes were white high tops. "Wow Bells you look different. What made you change your style?" he asked me. "Well I thought it's a new school, new town, a new start. Why not? You look different too?" I told him.

He chuckled "Well they say great minds think alike" we stopped in front of my class. I laughed and smiled at him. "Okay ill see in lunch. You should go before your late to class too." I told him. He gave me a hug and started walking away. I walked into my class the teacher just told me to take an empty seat. My classes seemed to go by fast and soon it was time for lunch. I got out of my math class when I saw Angela waving at me from across the hall. "Hey Bella do you want to sit with me during lunch" she told me shyly. I smiled at her "Yes of course." I told her. She garbed my hand "Come on we have to get there early before they get the good food." She laughed and leading me to the cafeteria. As we made our way to the line to get our food I heard someone yelling my name. "Bella!" I turned to see were the voice was coming from and I saw Ethan siting in an empty table with a guy with glasses. I turned to Angela and she's waving to the guy with glasses.

I grab her hand and lead her to the table. "Hey Ethan" i said while sitting down next to him giving Angela the empty sit next to the guy with glasses. "Hey Bells I want you to meet Ben he's in my chemistry class." He said while pointing to the guy next to Angela. I smiled at him and I glanced at Angela and noticed that she kept sneaking glances at him from behind her hair I hide a smile and then I turned to look around the cafeteria and that's when I saw them. They were siting far way in the back. Angela notice me looking at them and whispered to me right when she started talking the one with the reddish brown hair turned our way like he knew we were talking about them but that's impossible since he was so far away from us. I glanced back at Angela "Those are the Cullen's and Hales they moved here from someplace in Alaska, all of them are adopted by Dr. And Ms. Cullen it seems like Ms. Cullen can't have kids when I heard about it I thought it was terrible I really hope she's okay and nothing bad happened she's a really lovely person I only meet her once at the hospital…" Angela said drifting off into her thoughts.

I glanced back at the Cullen's and Hales and notices that they were talking to each other without even looking at each other and then I noticed they all looked the same, extremely beautiful. The same pale skin, same hazel eyes which I thought was odd. What where the odds on finding people with the same eye color? Maybe they were contacts. I thought to myself. "The two blonde ones are Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale the big one is Emmett Cullen he's with Rosalie. And the one next to Jasper is Alice Cullen she's in our English class and she's with Jasper and the one with the reddish brown hair is Edward Cullen he's not seeing anyone at the moment" Angela said. That's when Edward turned to look at Angela then he glanced at me he had a look of concentration on his face. Then Ethan whisper to me "Bells please be careful I get a bad feeling about them" I looked at him confused. "Ethan I don't even know them" I told him. I sneaked a glanced at them one last time and went back to talking to Angela.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch "Bells what class you have next?" Ethan asked me. I glanced at my schedule "I have Chemistry next" I told him "Oh Bella I have that next too I can take you if you want?" Angela said shyly. I gave her a small smile "Sure" I told her. "Okay Bells ill see you after school I have P.E right now" Ethan said giving me a hug as he walked away. "So Bella is he your boyfriend?" Angela asked me as we walked to class together. I turned to her and laughed "No Ethan is my best friend like an older brother" I told her honestly. She smiled at me "oh I'm sorry I thought you were together since you looked so close?" She told me. We made our way in to class as Angela walked off to her desk and I made my way to the teacher. As I looked around the classroom and that's when I noticed him. Next to Edward Cullen was the only empty sit. "Oh well hello. They told me you were coming. Here this a book of the class. And here take a sit next to Mr. Cullen." The teacher told me. As I took my sit I noticed that Edward had went tends in his sit. I sneaked a glance at him and notice his hands were holding on to the desk and his eyes were pitch black.

It looked like he was holding himself back. Back from what? I asked myself. I started to get nervous. And that's when it happened it felt like a band was expanding from me and surrounding me. I glanced at him and saw that he was back to normal his eyes had changed back to the golden color and he was looking at me confused. I was confused too. His eyes changed colors, what was he? I couldn't give it much thought since at that moment the teacher started to give his lecture I covered my face with my hair I could feel his eyes on me. Throughout the class i could feel the band on me and I could feel him looking at me now I was the one tends. I was so confused what is happening to me? I could remember one time that it happened and I thought I was going crazy it was back when I lived in Arizona with Ethan. We were kids and we had went to the woods behind my house to play hide and seek. I had decided to hide deep in to the woods. Now that I think about it, it might have been a bad idea. Ethan was looking for me I could hear his yelling. He was getting close so I decided to climb a tree and me being the clumsy one I slipped and was falling down I yelled for Ethan but before he could save me something happened.

I felt the band expanding and protecting me from the fall. As I landed I didn't feel any pain or nothing. As I got up Ethan came "Bells! What happened? Are you okay? I heard the yelling?" I was confused but I didn't want him to know he'll probably think I was weird so I said. "Yeah Ethan I'm fine I thought I saw a snake" I had lied to him. Back then I didn't gave it much thought since it didn't happened again but now it came back but I didn't know what's happening to me. Maybe it had something to do with the legends Ethan wanted me to remember. I need to talk to him. The bell ringing tock me out of my thoughts. I gathered my things and made my way to my car. I could feel someone staring at me I looked up and saw the Cullen's and Hales looking at me confused it seemed like they were talking but I couldn't see from here. They were making their way over here that's when I noticed the only car left was the Volvo.

"Bella!" I heard someone yelling. I glanced were the voice was coming from and I saw Ethan making his way towards me. "Hey" I smiled at him. "Hey Bells do you think you can give me a ride" he said. I laughed "Sure. Where too?" I asked as we got in to my car. "To your house first I want to see your mom and dad" he said as I made my way to the exit I glanced at my review mirror and saw the Cullen's and Hales getting into their car. I looked at Ethan "Sure" I said giving him a smile. As I drove home I glanced at Ethan. I need to tell him. Now that I think of it I couldn't feel the band anymore. "Ethan I have to tell you something" I said giving him a glance and turning back to the road. "What is it Bells?" He said giving me his full attention. "It has to do with the Legends you told me about" I told him. "Did you remembered?" he asked me. I knew we was talking about the legends. "No" I told him honestly. "Listen Bells I think we should wait to talk about this." I glanced at him "Why?" he was looking down at his hands "You're not ready yet" I looked at him confused. "What do you mean I'm not ready?" he sighed "I can't tell you please can we not talk about it at least not yet not until you remember" I sighed "Okay Ethan I'll let it go" I said.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading and thank you for waiting for the chapters i promise to upload every Sunday. Please leave a Review and let me know what you think. Bye hope you liked this chapter till next time. :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**First i have to apologized i didn't upload yesterday. i was going over the chapter making sure everything was okay. i hope you like it. And Btw i don't own twilight i just own Ethan hes mine. :) Well here is Chapter 6 hope you like it thank you for reading :)**

* * *

As I drove home I couldn't help but think back to the bonfire we had when we were little. I need to remember. That reminded me about the name Eleanor Marie Foster, Who was she? And why does it sound so familiar? I couldn't give it much thought since we were already at my house. I looked at Ethan and smiled "Are you ready?" I asked him. He laughed "Yes! I can't wait to see your mom and dad." He said smiling. We made our way inside "Mom, Dad guess who came to say hi?" I yelled. Ethan laughed. We heard my parent coming down stair "Who is it honey?" mom asked me as she rounded the corner she stopped and smiled "Ethan when did you get here?" mom said while giving him a hug. "Guys I'll be back I'm going to drop off my bag in my room" I told them as they made their way into the living room. I made my way to my room when I entered I sat my bag in the chair next to my laptop. I glanced at the photo of me and Ethan when we were just kids. I decided to google Eleanor Marie Foster. I came up empty. How am I going to figure this out? I can't even ask Ethan. I have to remember the legends I told myself. Thinking back at the dreams I noticed Ethan's dad had glanced at my dad when he said "_We know as time goes on the legends change from generation to generation. But the story I'm about to tell I'm told is true."_ So my dad must know something. Now how to ask him without him figuring out why I need the information. But first I have to ask him when Ethan's not around. _"Snap"_ I heard a branch break. I glanced to my window. It was dark outside. I got up from my seat and made my way to the window.

I opened it and glanced outside "Hello is anyone there?" I whispered. I couldn't see anything. That's when I saw it two pairs of eyes coming from a couple of trees away from my house. As I was looking at it closer to determine if it was in did eyes I heard my mom yell for me to come down to eat. I glanced at the door then back at the wood, I couldn't see the eyes anymore. Weird. I thought to myself. Maybe I'm going crazy. Or maybe it was nothing. I sigh and closed m window and made my way down stairs. As I rounded the corner I overheard my dad talking to Ethan. "Sir something happened at school today. There here at least seven of them. As far as I know. And two of them are in at least one of Bella's classes" I heard Ethan say. My dad sigh "Did they do anything?" he asked. "No Sir not that I know off. But I do know Bella is starting to show" Ethan said. "Anything new?" Dad asked. "No the same thing happened." Ethan said. "Okay let's talk about this later, let's go eat" Dad said. I quickly made my way up stairs so they wouldn't see me.

I glanced down and saw that they made their way to the kitchen. What were they talking about? And what am I starting to show? And lastly where they talking about the Cullen's and Hales? "Bella!" I heard my mom yell. "Coming" I yelled back. I should think about this later. I made my way into the kitchen acting as if I handed heard anything. As the day came into an end I walked in to my room after saying bye to Ethan after dad decided he will drop him off. I knew they were going to talk about what happened today some more. Now I'm not sure if I should even talk to my dad about anything. Maybe mom might know. I decided to think about this more tomorrow. I got ready for bed. As soon as I laid my head into the pillow sleep overcame me. _"Eleanor, you must keep practicing your powers if you want to become the—" I heard a male voice say "I know Nathan" someone interrupted. I glanced around and I saw that I was in the middle of the woods. What's with me dreaming myself in the middle of the woods? Wait is this even a dream? "Come on Eleanor. First practice your shield" I heard the guy say. I made my way where the voices were coming from. And I came into a beautiful clearing "She's here." I heard the lady say. I glanced at her and she was staring at me. I gasped she looked a lot like me but with longer pretty hair. She looked at bit older than me and the guy had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and darken skinned. She was smiling warmly at me. I looked behind me thinking someone was there. But I saw nothing. "Now tell me sweetheart who you might be?" she said kindly. _

_"I'm Isabella Marie Sawn." I told her. Her smile grew. She glanced at the guy and said "She looks a lot like me doesn't she Nathan" The guy smiled "She dose in did my lady" he responded. The lady glanced back at me "I was waiting for you" she said. I might had looked confused when she said "Well first lest take a seat" I saw as she glanced next to her and out came a couple of benches like the one in the dream I had with Ethan. I gasp "Come I have much to tell you my descended" I made my way to the benches and sat in front of them. "Can I ask a question first" I asked. She smiled kindly "Of course you may" she replied. "Who are you?" I asked. She gaps "Oh pardon my manners but my name is Eleanor Marie Foster and this is Nathan Cromwell" she said. I looked at her closely and I saw the resemblance she might be my great, great, great, great grandmother. She smiled probably knowing that I had figured it out._

_"So tell me Isabella how far along are you?" she asked me. I glanced at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about. She glanced at Nathan worried. "Do you tell me you don't know your powers yet?" Nathan asked astonished. I looked a little taking a back. I have powers? "Who's your protector? Didn't he tell you?" Nathan asked. "Now Nathan come down, she probably still learning, that means she's at the start right now" she smiled kindly at me while comforting Nathan. Eleanor concentrated a bit then said "If you didn't come here for my blessing. Then you must had come for knowledge." She said. "But coming at this stage. Barely a flesh lying. Must mean your very powerful my dear." Nathan added. "Blessing? Flesh lying? Powerful? What do you mean?" I asked them confused. "All answers will be answered in due time my dear. But first tell me have you encountered any of your powers yet?" she asked. "Maybe something that felt odd at any time of danger?" Nathan said. I thought about it and came up with the weird feeling I got with Edward at school and even back when I was a kid. I looked up at them and said. "Well yes I have, twice now. The first one was back when I was a kid I had climbed a tree and slipped but before I landed I felt this band expanding from me and surrounding me protecting me from the fall" Eleanor smiled and glanced at Nathan who seemed to be thinking hard about something. _

_"And then just earlier today in class I was sitting at my desk it happened again but I don't think I was in any danger" I told them honestly. They glanced at each other confused. "Did you notice anything odd that might have cost your shield to come up?" asked Nathan. A shield so that's what that was. I told myself. "Well I did noticed Edward had went tents when I had sat next to me and his hands were gripping the desk to the point where his hands were white and his eyes were pitch black at first then when the shield came up he turned back to normal his eyes went back to a golden color" I told them. They glanced at each other again with a look of worried on their faces now. "What does that mean?" I asked them. Eleanor glanced at me "If it is what I think it is then maybe you came across one of our-" __**"Bella!"**__ I heard someone yell from far away interrupting what Eleanor was about to say. "Oh dear we must have ran out of time. But don't worry my dear this is not the last time we will see each other we still have much more to talk about but for now remember you're way more powerful than you think and nothing is ever normal" She said with a smile on her face. "Now go on well see you soon." Nathan said. "Wait. What do you mean powerful? What am i?" I yelled as they started too disappeared. _I woke up gasping "Wait what am I" I whispered to no one. "Bella wake up its time for school" I heard my mom say from the other side of my bed room door.

As I got ready I couldn't help but think about what Eleanor had said "_Remember you're more powerful than you think and nothing is ever normal" _What did she mean by that? I asked myself. I made my way down stairs after deciding to talk to Ethan about this he has to give me some answers. As I rounded the corner I heard my mother talking to someone "So you go to school with Bella?" she asked someone. "Yes I do." I heard a girl say. Who's here I asked myself. "Mom who are you talking to?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. I glanced at the table and saw the last person I would have thought to be in my house.

* * *

**Authors note: Well there it goes. i hope you liked it. Please leave a Review and let me know what you think. Also let me know if you want anyone's point of view. But for now its just Bella's. Thank you so much! for the amazing Reviews so far your all are very supporting. And i hope i can keep making this story good for you all. Also THANK YOU! for READING! :) **


End file.
